


Family smile

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Short prompt idea inspired from a tweet I saw on twitter by @Haughtbreaker. Just a one shot for now, might add more chapters depending on if people enjoy reading this or not. Nicole comes home to Waverly drawing with their daughter, all of the fluff with a random bit of Wynonna induced mayhem. Purely fluff with a bit of humor. Decided to call their daughter Raleigh-Nicole Haught Earp because I thought it would be a cute play on her mother's name. Hit me up if you have any suggestions and let me know if you enjoy it or not.





	Family smile

Sheriff Haught was embraced by the warmth of the homestead as she entered through the front door, taking shelter from the cold Autumn air outside. She felt herself relax as she rid herself of her jacket and boots. Tension in her muscles was replaced by the feelings of happiness and love spreading through her body as she heard the familiar sound of giggling in the next room. With a wide, dimpled grin on her face she walked towards the source of the sound and leaned against the door frame, taking in her beautiful family. Crayons and paper was strewn everywhere on the table, the floor and the chairs. A little girl with red hair sat at the table, Waverly was sat next to her, both with similar expressions on their faces complete with tongues sticking out as they concentrated on their scribbling. 

''Mommy, look!'' Nicole and Waverly's daughter shoved her latest creation in her mother's face for the brunette to see. ''Sweetie that's really good, you even got Doc's mustache on point!'' Looking closely, Nicole caught a glimpse of what her daughter was holding up, it was a scribbled picture of Wynonna, Doc and Alice smiling underneath a rainbow. The little red head suddenly seemed distracted when she saw her other momma standing in the doorway watching them both. ''Momma! You're home, I've missed you. Look, we've been coloring!'' Nicole scooped her seven year old daughter up into a tight hug as the little girl laid her head of her momma's chest and held her drawing up for Nicole to see. ''That's amazing, honey. You're extraordinarily talented, just like your mommy.'' Waverly blushed at the compliment and got up from her seat to greet her wife. ''Baby, you look tired. Are you still up for date night tonight? We could always do it another night. Date night, that is.'' The brunette blushed and kissed Nicole on the cheek as she waited for a response. Nicole put Raleigh down and ruffled the girl's hair before she rushed back to her previous seat surrounded by crayons and paper. 

''First of all, thanks for saying I look like S.H.I.T.'' Nicole said in a hushed voice as she glanced at the little girl to make sure she couldn't hear what she was saying, satisfied that her daughter was too distracted by coloring, she carried on. ''And second of all, I am always up for date night with you, baby.'' Both women smiled from ear to ear as they inched closer for a kiss. ''SHIT!'' Hearing what the little girl just yelled they both instantly snapped back from the kiss and looked towards their daughter in shock. ''Raleigh-Nicole Earp Haught, what did you just say?!'' Realizing that she may have gotten herself into trouble from the looks she was receiving from both her parents, the little red head explained. ''Momma just spelled out what auntie 'Nonna says all the time when she babysits me with Alice, she yells it a lot when she's losing at video games we play!'' Waverly and Nicole look at each other after they picked their chins up from the floor. ''Wynonna, of course. We really need to talk to her about her choice of words in front of the kids.'' As if by perfect timing, Wynonna burst through the door. ''Hey lovebirds! The bestest babysitter has arrived armed with doughnuts.'' Wynonna winked as she handed a doughnut to Raleigh ''Stick with me kid and you'll be eating doughnuts for days.'' 

Noticing how silent the two other women were being she turned and was met by a very stern looking sheriff and Waverly. ''What's with the look? You both look like you got pickles stuck where the sun don't shine.'' Waverly walked closer to Wynonna, arms folded as she stood in front of her older sister. ''Our daughter just said a curse word, one that begins with an 'S' apparently you say it all the time when you get a little too into video games with the kids. Not the greatest word to be teaching our kid, Wynonna!'' Wynonna looked at both of them wide eyed as she remembered her accidental slip of the tongue while babysitting the other night. ''Ok, that's enough about me, haven't you guys got a Haught date to go on?! Don't forget your coats, awfully chilly out there, hey Haughtstuff?'' Pleased with the puns she just made, Wynonna hurried both of them to their shoes and coats. ''We need to talk about this later, Wynonna. No more curse words in front of Raleigh.'' The redhead added as she left the homestead with Waverly. 

Once the two women drove off down the drive way for the evening, Wynonna breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see what her niece was doing. ''Watcha doing there, kiddo?'' Raleigh showed her auntie and talked through all the drawings, ''Mommy and I been busy drawing stuff all afternoon!'' Wynonna took in all the pictures and laughed at Doc's on point mustache. One particular picture caught her interest, it was a picture of Nicole, Waverly and Raleigh. All three of them had smiley faces ''And who drew this one?'' The dark haired woman inquired, ''mommy did, she's really good at drawing.'' Wynonna smiled at the picture, remembering the one that Waverly drew when she was little with a sad face made her realise that Waverly was now truly happy, Wynonna felt proud of her now grown up sister for always being so strong and finding happiness and starting her own beautiful family.


End file.
